worth the wait
by Ambywamby98
Summary: Chandler Fanseys The new girl in school and ask's Monica for her advice for his date. Little do they both know one touch can change everything. feelings will be awoken and hearts will be broken. *Bad summery. 3 shot story*
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello my lovelies! Ok the other day i was searching through my computer for a report i saved, and i came across a one shot, and I really liked the idea of it so i spent all last night re-writing it! Ok this was originally a one shot, but again i got a tad carried away, so i broke it down into three chapters. The first chapter wont be too interesting! But please stick with me! It gets better, i hope haha, Anyway please r&r and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Nope there not mine yet. One day..one day..._

_Just a few minor details before you get started. Ross And Chandler are seniors which makes them 18, Joey, Phoebe Monica, and Rachel are juniors which makes them all 17. There all friends and go to linchon high. Monica is and was never and i know there everyday place is the coffee house but since there in long island i made there favorite place a local diner, you get me? _

* * *

Monica looked up at the clock for what must have been the hundredth time in the last 3 minute. 5 minutes to go. Why was it always that when you wanted time to speed up it refused though when you didn't want it to it did? One of life's great unanswerable questions. The teacher's sheer voice cut Monica out of her train of thought.

"Is anyone even paying attention?"

Monica looked around the room to see a good percentage to almost none of the students paying attention. All of them in their own little worlds not even acknowledging the teachers presence. She let her eyes slowly drift back to the clock as if going any faster would cause time to stop. 1 minute to go. 1 minute till spring break officially started. A whole week away from this god forsaken place they called school. It wasn't like she had any plans though she would probably just be hanging out with her friends at one of their places. The second hand ticked on slowly and Monica couldn't help but have the high school musical song 'what time is it' play through her head as she watched it tick on. The sheer ringing of the bell filled the class room enhancing everyone to sprint out the door. Monica stood up collecting her books in her bag as she watched kids fled down the halls as if the building was about to explode.

As Monica walked to her car she felt as if someone was following her. She turned around slowly to see no one there but it was when she turned back around that she proved her theory.

"Boo!"  
"holy shit chandler, you scared the hell out of me"  
"That was the intention" he laughed.

She slapped him playfully on the chest.

"So how was your last class, did yours go for days too?" She laughed unlocking her car door and throwing in her bags.  
"No it actually went really fast, I think because I wanted it go slow" he laughed.  
"Why would you want it to go slow?"  
"Well you know Kathy that girl who was transferred here near the end of last term, well she got transferred into my math class and we started talking and laughing and yeah I guess time just went really fast" chandler smiled.  
"oh yeah I know Kathy, spoken to her a few times, nice girl she is"  
"And hot" Chandler laughed.  
"Ok, well why don't you ask her to come along to the diner tonight with us?" Monica suggested.  
"That's a great idea! I'll go see if I can catch her" he said kissing her on the cheek and running off.

Joey, Phoebe, Ross, Rachel and Monica sat in their regular booth in the corner of the moonlight diner. Every Friday night they would all meet there to have dinner and discuss their plans for the weekend or in this case spring break.

"Well my grandma is going to new jersey to see her new boyfriend, so I have to tag along, but I guess it won't be too bad, Last time I went I got laid" phoebe laughed.

"Phoebe!" Rachel exclaimed.  
"Yeah baby" came the seductive voice of Joey in the corner.

"Well I'm going to science camp and I'll just let you know there are some babes there" Ross nodded.  
"Babes? You're talking about science camp aren't you? The only thing close to babes you will get is the movie" Joey laughed causing Ross to sulk like a 5 year old.

"Anyway where's chandler! I wanna eat!" Joey complained.  
"He should be here soon, he's bringing Kathy along too" Monica said taking a sip of her water.

As if it was a coincidence the next thing they knew chandler was walking in with Kathy in toe.

"Hey guys, this is Kathy, Kathy this is...Everyone" He smiled sitting down next to Monica allowing space for Kathy to sit next to him.

"So what are your plans for spring break Kathy?" Rachel asked.  
"Well I don't really have any plans probably just stay home and watch re runs of Baywatch and read" She laughed.

"See she's like made for me" chandler whispered into Monica's ear. Monica laughed.  
"She sure is"

As the night proceeded and everyone had ate the others started to clear out leaving Monica, chandler and Kathy alone laughing together in the booth.

" and then chandler tripped pulling me down with him into the mud, so we couldn't go to joeys play looking like that so we ditched it and went home and watched movies all night" Monica laughed.

"Well you two seem pretty close" Kathy smiled.  
"Yeah we are, have been since like elementary school" Monica smiled.

Kathy smiled and excused herself to the bathroom leaving Monica and chandler alone.

"Isn't she like the most perfect girl for me?" chandler mused.  
"You know at first i thought, ehh... But I actually really do" she smiled.  
"You think i should ask her out?"  
"Go for it, she's coming now so I'm going to leave you two alone" She winked as she kissed him on the cheek and made her way to the door.

Kathy observed the two closely as she watched Monica walk away.

"Where's Monica going?"  
"Oh she has to do this...Thing" Chandler replied.

Monica stopped near the door to look back over chandler's way. She decided to stay and observe his conversations she knew it was violating his privacy but it wasn't as if he wasn't going to tell her first thing in the morning. She was just saving conversation.

"So Kathy I was wondering if you maybe want to um...maybe go on a date sometime?" He asked Nerves obviously shinning through.  
"Chandler I would love to" Chandler smiled that wasn't so hard after all.  
"But..."

_There was always a but _

"I don't think Monica would want her boyfriend going on a date with another girl" Kathy laughed.  
"WHAT!" both Monica and chandler yelled in sync?

_ok, so i know its short. it dosn't sound to interesting at the moment, but just stick with me? Ill upload the next chapter tommorow,it will be much longer, i promise, Pretty please review? x_


	2. Chapter 2

_ok, Im back! This chapter is longer then the last! yay! Ok again as i said at the start this was origanlly a one shot so it will be pretty jumpy so i hope that dosnt botther anone to much, Anyway heres were we left off, please R&R and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: i swear they just make me write a disclaimer to make me upset about not owning them :'( hahaha_

* * *

"I don't think Monica would want her boyfriend going on a date with another girl" Kathy laughed.

"WHAT!" both Monica and chandler said in sync?

"Monica's not my girlfriend"  
"Chandler is not my boyfriend" Monica said fleeding to the scene.

"Really? Oh is it a secret? Sorry" Kathy laughed.  
"Kathy what are you talking about?" Chandler asked.  
"Well it's obvious there is something going on between you's, feelings and stuff"  
"Well no its not obvious because we're not, we're just friends, 100% just friends" Monica said using her hands in motion as if it would prove her argument.  
"Ok denie it as much as you want, But there is something going on between you's and i don't want to be the one to come into the middle of it" Kathy said.

Before either Monica or chandler could form words Kathy said her goodbyes and left.

"W-why do people always think that?" Chandler asked obviously upset by the previous events.  
"I have no idea" Monica said rubbing his back.  
"I'm sorry I ruined it for you" She said sitting down next to him.  
"No, it's not your fault, its Kathy's fault" chandler laughed.  
"Just ring her again tomorrow and tell her that there is nothing going on between us, and if she keeps sticking to it, or making up excuses she obviously inst the right girl for you"  
"You right, Thank you" Chandler said as he embraced Monica into a hug.

Chandler sat on his bedroom floor boxes scattered around him. You wouldn't even really be able to call them boxes as that they were pretty much fallen apart tattered pieces of car bored.

The squeaking of his door opening distracted him from his frantic search.

"Hey Rach, What are you doing here?" he asked continuing his search.  
"Monica's out with something with her parents, Joeys on a date and phoebe and Ross are away, and I'm so bored" She whined.  
"Aw, well I'm glad I'm your last option" Chandler said sarcastically.  
"Anyway what are you doing?" She asked sitting down across from him.  
"Well I was talking to Kathy on the phone earlier and I was telling her about how I got that valentine card last year from the school cafeteria lady, and she didn't believe me so I'm trying to find it to prove to her" He laughed.

"Why would you want to prove that?" Rachel laughed as she briefly looked through some boxes.

"I don't know but she really wants to prove me wrong, I don't want to be the one to look like the idiot"  
"Chandler I think even if you prove this, you will still look an idiot" Rachel laughed.  
"Ha-ha very funny" he shot at her.  
"So Kathy agreed to go on a date with you"  
"well No, because she thinks me and Monica have 'something going on' He said using air quotations.  
"I'm not surprised"  
"What?"  
"She's not the first one to think you two have something going on, one of my friends asked if you were with Monica because she was interested in you"  
"w-what and what did you say"  
"I said you were um- ok it doesn't really matter what I said ok? But what i mean is you's are always so close and touchy with each other, hell if i didn't know you's i would think you were dating too."  
"We're not touchy with each other" Chandler said knowing very well that they were.  
"Ok, sure chandler whatever. Anyway if Kathy doesn't want to go on a date with you how are you meeting her later?"  
"Oh i told her Joey was going to be there, so it wasn't a date, it was simply just two friends meeting for lunch"

Rachel nodded letting chandlers last few words fade as she eyed of a purple enclosed envelope with Monica's name on the front of it in one of the boxes.

"Yeah anyway, I'm going to take off" she said quickly shoving the envelope into her bag.  
"Alright, cya" He replied continuing on his search.

Monica sat in the back of the car faintly listening to her mother's scolding about how she didn't show respect to her father. She had just spent the first 5 and half hours of spring break at her father's promotional brunch. Her father was getting a promotion and apparently sitting there out of boredom saying nothing and clapping when needed was classed as not showing respect. When the car finally came to a halt she noticed Rachel sitting at her door step.

"Hey rach what are you doing here?" She asked as she invited her inside on the short trip to her room.

"Well i have something for you"  
"Really? What?"  
"I don't know" Rachel said plopping down onto Monica's bed.  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Monica said following suit.  
"well what i mean is i was at chandlers earlier today and i found this" She said pulling the envelope out of her bag.  
"You were going through his personal property?"  
"Well he had it displayed all over the floor what do you expect?" Rachel said handing her the envelope.

Monica eyed the envelope carefully before deciding to finally open it. She opened it with great care not really sure what to expect when she did.  
It opened to reveille a picture of both her and chandler sitting together at school and a piece of a4 paper folded up neatly.

"What is it?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"It looks like a note" she said unfolding it.  
"No shit Monica" Rachel laughed.  
"What does it say?"

"_Dear Monica, Happy 16__th__ birthday, I just want to let you know that I'm so honoured to have you as a friend, a best friend in fact. You're honestly the only one I can count on to be there for me when I need you. I remember when I was a fresh men and I had just moved to high school and you were still back in elementary school, I remember making like 1 to no friends in the first few terms, it was so hard to be away from you and then the year you came made me so happy, i hated not being able to see you smile through the day and laugh at my lame jokes, that's when i realised i never wanted to go a day without seeing you smile again. You helped me allot in the past few months on my recovery from Amanda, i really loved her and thought i could never get over her, but you helped me through it, and made me see that all i need is a friend like you to be by my side and i would always be ok. Happy birthday" _

_"_Aww! That's like the cutest thing ever!" Rachel cooed.  
"I wonder why he never gave it to me on my birthday last year."  
" I don't know?" Monica replied still shocked by the notes printing.

Monica walked into the diner with Rachel in tow seeing chandler sitting alone in the booth.

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone?" Monica asked sitting down next to him.  
"Oh just waiting for Kathy and Joe- omg" He said he suddenly realising the very familiar envelope in Monica's hand.  
"W-w-w-where did you get that?" he asked in an almost panic.  
"Rachel gave it to me"  
"whe-where do you get this Rachel?" he asked still as if he was in panic mode.  
"umm..W-well I'm going to take off" Rachel said fleeding the diner.  
"Chandler why didn't you give this to me?"

"Because um... I don't know" he shrugged.  
"Well you should have, I love it, it means so much to me thank you" She said placing the note on to the counter and leaning in to hug him.

The hug lasted a little longer then it should have but neither one of them felt they needed to pull away.

But as if the universe was against them Kathy walked into the diner having first row seats on the hug the two friends shared.

"So there nothing going on between you's hey?" Kathy laughed.

They both pulled away quickly at the knowledge of Kathy's presence.

"What? Kathy there is nothing going on between us, I promise you, we are just friends" Monica said shoving the envelope into her bag knowing that would in fact help boost Kathy's theory.

"Yeah Kathy she's right, I swear on my life we have no feeling for each other, just friends, and that's all" chandler said standing up taking Kathy's hands into his.

"Fine. If you really say there is nothing going on between you. Then I believe you. Pick me up at 7 tomorrow night" She smiled before leaving.

Chandler turned around to Monica swiftly with a huge grin on his face that Monica was sure she was mirroring.

"Finally" Monica said jumping up to hug him.  
"Ok, ok this date has to be perfect, absolutely perfect so she knows i _only_ have feelings for _her_"  
"Oh my god I have no idea what I'm going to do" he said starting to retreat back to panic mode.  
"Chandler calm down ok? Come over this afternoon and i will help you plan it" Monica smiled.  
"Ok thanks"

Monica sat on her bed flickering through photos of her and chandler. She didn't know what it was about that letter but it gave her a weird feeling. But it was a good weird. She just couldn't describe it.

At the sudden realisation of chandler walking through the door she slammed the album shut placing it behind her.

"Hey whatcha looking at?" he asked sitting down next to her.  
"Oh nothing important"  
"Well you closed it fast, so it must of been important" he laughed.  
"Well it wasn't, anyway let's get to planning this date. Ok I have been thinking of what you could do"  
"ok...What is it?" he asked generally curious.  
"Alright you could have a picnic near the river; it will be a full moon tomorrow night so the water will look beautiful, you could have one little candle that sat next to you's and have finger foods and I don't know I haven't really thought much into it" she said obviously lying.  
"Ok that's a great idea but what will I do"  
"ok" she said hoping of the bed.

She ushered chandler off the bed pulling the quilt out from under him and laying it on the floor. She sat down on it and tapped the space next to her.

"Sit down"  
"why?"  
"For practise"  
"What?" he asked with a slight laugh.  
"Ok do you want my help or not" she said tapping the space next to her again.

He sat down next to her unsure of what was supposed to happen next.

"Ok so after you's have finished eating, you's will be looking out over the river at the Moon comfortable in the silence and then she will lay her head on your shoulder" She said placing her head on his shoulder.

"Aright yeah, and I would warp my arm around her pulling her closer" he replied following suit.

They both sat there and didn't say anything for a while. Both just comfortable in the silence surrounding them they. Monica got the feeling again. She looked up at chandlers face knowing exactly what the feeling was. He looked down at her and smiled.

"And then she'll look up at you, and your faces will be millimetres apart" she whispered.

She could feel his hot breath on her face. His eyes burned deeply into hers.

"And then she'll lean in, and you'll lean in and then you will kis-"

Before she had the time to finish her sentence she was cut mid way when chandlers lips met with hers in a slow passionate kiss.

_OK, i Don't really have anything much to say accept apologize for the jumpy-ness hahaha, review! _


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I don't really have much to say, wow, shocker! Just to R &R! So here's where we left off, enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer: no not yet.._**

* * *

She could feel his hot breath on her face. His eyes burned deeply into hers.

"And then she'll lean in, and you'll lean in and then you will kis-"

Before she had the time to finish her sentence she was cut mid way when chandlers lips met with hers in a slow passionate kiss. Before she had time to even register what was happening she was kissing him back eagerly turning the kiss into much more. He licked her bottom lip as if asking permission following her to apply straight away letting his tongue dart into her mouth finding immediate rhythm with hers. The kiss made her go weak. By this point the feelings she had before had changed completely again. She let her arms fly around his neck and up into his hair pulling him down on top of her. His finger tips trailed up her arm to across her waist sending shivers up and down her spine. His hand slowly inched under her shirt letting his fingers graze her skin as he moved his way up to her breast cupping it through the thin material of her bra. Monica moaned slightly as his hand adventured under her bra playing with the taunt skin. his lips left hers and latched onto her neck were he begun to suck gently on her skin. she moaned as his other hand mirrored his other cupping her right breast. She started to run her hands down his back and up under his shirt but was stopped suddenly when he pulled away from her. She opened her eyes suddenly unsure of what to expect.

"Ok well I think I'm all set for the date" he said awkwardly standing up. She followed suite standing up and adjusted her clothing.

"Yep"

Silence filled the room. Unknown tension was suddenly there. Chandler could see how unconfutable she was. He wanted to break the tension. After all it was him who had stated this.

"Listen Mon, Thanks for the help, It really means allot"  
"Your welcome" she smiled.  
"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow at the diner?"  
"Of course"  
"good" he said leaning in and kissing her cheek.

And at the moment he honestly felt that he had fixed it and hadn't just ruined their friendship. Everything was normal. Well so he thought.

Monica watched him leave before collapsing on her bed. This couldn't be happening. This was her best friend. Her best friend who she had just full on made out with. She touched her lips remembering the kiss. His lips were so soft. His touch was so gentle.

Monica mentally scold herself for thinking about chandler in that way. They weren't feelings they were just butterflies from the excitement of the kiss. It didn't mean anything.

The next morning Monica arrived at the diner to see chandler not there. She would be lying if she didn't say she was relieved. She couldn't sleep at all the night before. All she could think about was how chandler's lips felt against hers and how he touched her but the main though was how she could have really just ruined their friendship forever. She walked over to the booth and sat across from Rachel. Her thoughts continued to distract her.

"Mon, are you okay?" Rachel asked putting down her magazine.  
"Yeah yeah I'm fine" She said rather quickly.  
"Really because you don't look fine"  
"I'm sure Rachel I'm fine, how are you? Are you good? Because I'm great! Have you had breakfast yet? I like chandler, when are the others coming?" She said again in a big rush.  
"H-hold on, what did you just say?" Rachel asked.  
"I said when are the others coming..."  
"No before that"  
"I said I like chandler" Monica whispered.  
"What! Omg! This is huge!" Rachel yelled standing up.

Monica pulled Rachel's arms pulling her back into a seating position.

"Rachel, calm down it's really not"  
"of course it is Mon! When did this happen!" Rachel yelled not being able to contain her excitement.

"Well it happened yesterday when I was helping chandler plan his date and..." Monica suddenly catching chandlers and joeys presence through the door from the corner of her eye forced herself to stop mid way.

"Hey guys" Both Joey and chandler chorused sliding into the booth.  
"Hey" Rachel said in a sing sang voice.

Monica couldn't help but noticed Rachel smiling at chandler and then at Monica. She knew telling Rachel was a bad idea, she could already tell she was about to burst. She kicked her shin under the table to get her attention before giving her a stare that told her to cut it out.

The remainder of the meal was pretty ordinary. It was as if nothing had happened. As if nothing had changed. Monica was relieved that she hadn't ruined their friendship but she would be lying if she didn't admit she felt a little hurt that chandler could just forget what happened like that. Maybe to him it really was just practise for Kathy.

"So chandler are you excited for your big date tonight?" Joey asked shoving the remainder of his pancakes in his mouth.

Monica watched him from the corner of her eye. Well as much as she could see with her peripheral vision. He looked as if he was hesitating his answer. Maybe it did mean more than just practise to him?

**"**Yeah, yeah, sure, of course" he said rather quickly.  
"So how did you, chandler. Come up with the perfect date?" Joey asked.  
"Well I went over to Monica's last night and she... helped me" he said with no emotion what so ever.

It was silent again as everyone continued to eat their meals. All bar chandler and Monica.

"I have to go" Chandler said suddenly standing up. He stepped over Monica but for a few mere seconds their eyes locked. Time seemed to slow down at the moment. But just as fast as it started it finished and he continued to climb his way out the booth and made his way to the door.

Chandler looked back one more time before heading for the door. _How could she act so normal after what happened last night? It obviously didn't mean anything to her. _He thought as he made his way out the door.

Later that afternoon Rachel and Monica were sitting in the chairs that were located out the front of the diner. Another group had came before them and taken there booth forcing them to retreat to outside. It was a beautiful spring afternoon though so it wasn't so bad.

"So are you going to tell me what happened yet?" Rachel asked looking at her friend as she stared off into nowhere.

"No, it really doesn't matter rach, can you please just drop it?" Monica asked looking down at her hands.  
"Monica, whatever happened is obviously making you upset, you can't hold it in forever" Rachel begged.  
"I said it doesn't matter Rachel" Monica said forcefully as she stood up.  
"I'm going to go I'll see you later"

Monica walked as fast as she could towards the direction of her house. Due to her head watching her feet as she walked caused her to bump into someone hard and collapsing to the floor. She went to get up and apologize and continue on with her journey before she realised who it was she actually bumped into.

"Monica what's with the rush? Are you ok?" Chandler asked offering his hand.

She took his hand and stood up. Noticing Kathy holding his other hand.

"Yeah I'm fine, I gotta go" she said beginning to walk away.

Chandler grabbed her arm in an effort for her to stop.

"Mon what's the hurry, Are you alright?" He asked seeing her eyes begin to turn glassy.  
"Yeah chandler I'm fine, I just really need to get home" she said shrugging from his grip and walking back home.

When she reached her house she ran through the door and up to her room. She couldn't hold the tears in any more. She collapsed to her bed and let herself cry. _How could chandler just forget what happened between them last night? How could he just continue to go out with another girl after what happened? _Monica knew she was being selfish thinking this way and she hated herself for doing so but she just couldn't help it. Two days ago she saw chandler just as her best friend. Her best guy friend who made lame jokes and sucked at relationships. Well so she thought. _How could she be so upset over this? How was it physically possible to like him so much over one night's events?_

**__**Chandler and Kathy sat across from each other on the picnic blanket casually eating their food as they talked. If someone would have told him a week ago he would be on a date with Kathy right now he would have laughed in their faces. But now he was actually here with her and he didn't know why he didn't feel happier?

"Chandler are you ok? You seem distracted"  
"Yeah yeah I'm fine, just enjoying the view" he smiled.

Kathy smiled over at him as she took a bite of her sandwich. _Gosh she has a beautiful smile, __**but Monica's is prettier.**__Wait what? Where did that come from? _He shook his head of the thought and continued to tell her another joke. She smiled at his comment as she continued to eat. **_Monica would have laughed at the joke_**. _What? Why was he thinking this? _He looked over the water as the moon reflected off it. **_Monica would have loved to see this._**_Not again! _He groaned and held his head. _Stop thinking about Monica, you're on this date with KATHY._

"Is everything alright?" Kathy asked moving a little closer to him.  
"y-yeah everything's fine, perfect" he smiled wrapping his arm around Kathy pulling her closer.  
"Good" she whispered looking up at him.

He looked down at her. It was like a series of déjà vu taking over him. **_Gosh Monica's beautiful_****. **he thought as He leaned in and kissed Kathy softly on the lips. _Wait what? Why did he just see Monica's face?! _He pulled back quickly seeing Kathy stare at him with confusion. _Why was he disappointed when he saw Kathy's face? _

"I'm sorry Kathy, I have to go" he said fleeding from the scene.

Monica layed in her bed awake staring at the wall as every now and then a loose tear would fall down her face. She gripped the note tightly in her hand as she had read it over and over again throughout the night. _This is pathetic. _She thought. _She shouldn't be here crying over chandler. He was her best friend. Nothing more. This kind of stuff didn't happen in real life. It happened in movies and stories. It couldn't be possible to fall in love over one kiss. _

She was distracted by her thoughts as she heard a knock on her window. She turned over to see a figure outside her window. It was hard to make out due to the rain that had started to pelt down about 10 minutes earlier. She hesitated before getting up and noticing it was a very wet chandler. She opened the window immediately letting him jump in from the cold.

"Chandler what the hell are you doing?"  
"I didn't want to wake your family so I came through the window" he said standing himself up.  
"Why are you here? What about your date?" she asked dreading to know the answer.  
"Monica I couldn't do it?"  
"What?"  
"I couldn't do it; every time I liked something about Kathy I would compare it to you, i looked down at her and saw you Mon, I saw your face and I kissed her, but when i pulled back and saw her face i was disappointed"  
"Chandler, What are you saying?"  
"Mon what I'm saying is I want to be with you, I know this sounds crazy, But I think I'm in love with you" before he even gave her a chance to reply he leaned in to kiss her softly but passionately on the lips.

When he pulled away he looked into her eyes to see loose tears roll down her face. He immediately gained disappointment.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have came, I'll leave" he said ready to climb back out the window.  
"No chandler wait" she said pulling his arm so he was facing her.  
"i love you too"

And with that she planted her lips firmly against his. The kiss didn't last too long before Monica pulled away and layed her head on his shoulder just holding him. _This was definitely worth the wait._

**_Ok so that's it! I actually imagined the ending differently but it didn't work out to well, so i just went with this, I hope it doesn't seemed too rushed. I originally got the idea to write this story from an episode of Austin and ally, so if you haven't watched the show, watch it! Anyway i hope you's enjoyed! Review! Pretty please with a cherry on top? x_**


End file.
